Kung Fu Panda: Yin and Yang
by AngelvLuna
Summary: It is about Po and the others saving the world again from an evil tiger master who used to fight evil while searching for twin white tiger cubs as his own after killing their parents. It is also a about Tigress who is hardcore become a soft kinnd person, still the same, after spendin time with the cubs while getting feeling for Po.
1. Chapter 1

There are two kids running in the snow as they are in the middle of the valley.

They stop for now as they are getting tired from the running.

Right now, they are wearing a coat that covers them from the snow and the weather.

As they can see, it is going to be morning when they decide to rest for now while they hide in the alley.

Furious Five and Po: (Exit the room the same time) Good Morning master.

The six masters greet Shifu who has wait for them in the hall.

Shifu: Good morning students, and I see that you up in time Po.

Po: Yeah, I know. I was in the mood to wake up early.

Shifu chuckles as he turns to his students and gives them a smile.

Shifu: Today, you will have a day off on today and tomorrow for your hard work and protecting this valley. However, do not let your guard down while there is no break for the evil.

They bow to their master as he heads to the kitchen with them behind him, as they are happy that they are having a day off on two days.

Po, especially, is extremely happy about it as he has many plans of his days off.

At that time, Po decides to makes his family famous noodle since it is cold outside.

After breakfast, they went their separate way while Viper and Crane go shopping for errand for Shifu, Monkey and Mantis go have fun, and Tigress go with Po since Shifu makes her go to relax then training.

Tigress: I cannot believe that Master Shifu makes me tag along with you then training. I can't be relaxing, I need to practice my style and-

Po: (Interrupts Tigress) that is why Shifu make you to come with me to my dad's place. You been training so much that you never relax.

Tigress: Hey, I do relax.

Po: Oh yeah, when and how?

Tigress just stops to think about it while Po is right about it.

Po: Ha, I am right. Anyway, we are here (receives a glare).

Po and Tigress arrive to his dad's noodle shop as it is a little pack and Mr. Ping is a little busy when he sees Po and Tigress.

Mr. Ping: Ah, Po (rush over to hug him) how are you doing and how are you Master Tigress?

Tigress: (Bow to Mr. Ping) I am fine Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping: So, what bring you here Po?

Po: The others and I have a day off for today and tomorrow, so I want to help you in the business.

Mr. Ping sounds so happy to hear his son is off, so he immediately orders Po to serves the food while he asks Tigress to buy more bowls and plate when he accidently broke few of them yesterday night.

Tigress got the list of what kind of dishes as she goes buy them.

When she finds the store, she buys the dishes and begins to get back to the store.

However, she hears bandits in the valley as she softly places the dishes down and head to the bandits.

When she arrives, she sees it is the Croc bandits in the valley again.

Their leader notices her as he is scare of her, but she is the only one here, as he feels confident to fight her,

They begin to fight as Tigress beats every one of them when it is only her and the leader.

The leader, Fung, is about to give up when he notices a children near him while hiding as he charges to that child use as hostage, which is boy and girl white tiger cubs.

Tigress is surprise to see tiger like her, but white here, as they are Fung's hostage.

Fung: (Laugh) what are you going to do now?

The followers begin to surround her, as she hates this.

Fung laughs of this victory when the boy cub bites his arm that let them go.

Tigress sees that the bandits distract as she attacks them and the leader.

The bandits retreat as the citizens cheer for Tigress's rescue when she turns to the cubs whose went into hiding.

After the citizens left, she go search for them when she finds them in the basket that is big for them.

Tigress: Hey, what are you doing here? Where are your folks?

The cubs did not say anything as the girl cub hides under the coat while the boy cub growls at her.

Of course, that did not scare her as she tries to calm them down when their stomach growl while weak.

Tigress: You are hungry, aren't' you? Come here, I know a place where you can eat that is my treat.

The cubs refuse when they look into her eye as they calm down a little.

She watches them coming out with the coat as they stop in her arm.

Tigress: O…kay, ready to go?

They nod as she picks them up and left while getting the dishes that she places to the restaurant.

They have arrive to the shop as Tigress sees the all the masters, including Shifu, here when Po notices her there.

Po: There you are. Where have you been? Did you hear that there were bandits here…who are they?

They see the boy cub on her shoulder while Tigress holding the girl cub on her right arm.

Tigress gives the dishes to Mr. Ping as he thanks her when she enters the shop.

Tigress: Yeah, I know and handle it. When I fought them, their leader, you know who, had these two as hostage, but this boy bite his arm to let them go, and you can guess the rest.

They are surprise to see tigers here since there are no tiger here only Tigress and until they come.

Po: So…what are they name?

Tigress thought of it as she forgets to get their name when she places her down then the boy.

Tigress: (Get on her knee) what is your name?

After she asks them, they did not say anything, but mumbles in baby talks.

Monkey: Can they talk? Why are they saying in baby talks?

Mantis: Yeah, are they pretending to talk in baby talk?

Viper: You boys, they cannot talk because they are probably late talker.

Mantis and Monkey pretend to know that as Tigress rolls her eye when she feels the cubs cuddling closer to her.

Crane: Uh-oh, look like someone is scare.

That adores Po as he walks closer to Tigress and the cubs as he gets on the floor.

Po: Hey there, what is wrong? Are you two scare of us? Aren't you, aren't you? (Talking in baby talk and making face)

That annoyed Tigress as she sees the cubs are getting scare more when the girl cub about to cry and the boy cub is ready to scratch his face.

Tigress is about to stop Po when Shifu hits him on the butt with his staff that makes him stand up while rubbing his butt.

Po: Ouch, why did you do that?

Shifu: Because, you are scaring the cubs, they are only baby while here without their folks. (Turns to the cubs) I am sorry for his misbehavior; I make sure that he won't do that again.

The cubs stare at him when they see a calm look in his eye while calming down.

Po: Aw come on, I was not going to hurt them for anything.

That makes Shifu annoyed when they get into an argument.

Without Shifu noticing, the girl cub looks at his tail as she crawls slowly to it when Tigress notices her crawling to her father's tail.

She tries to stop when it is too late as she grabs his tail that makes him jump and scare.

Po: (Laughing) look like someone got your tail.

Shifu glares at him that makes him stop as he turns back to the cub while watching her pressing his tail.

He moves his tail that makes her turns her attention to him that makes her to stop and returning to Tigress and the boy cub when something happen.

They watch the boy hugging the girl cub at she purrs at his hug while scare of Shifu a little.

That adores Viper as she squeaks of their cuteness.

Shifu: I believe that they are brother and sister.

Po: How do you know that?

Shifu: (Turns to Po then to the cubs) I can tell.

Everyone watches the cubs affection for each other when their stomach growl.

Tigress: That right, they're hungry. I promise them that they can eat here while my treat.

Shifu chuckles as he tells her to get them to wash their paw while Mr. Ping gets their food ready.

Tigress finishes washing their paw while Mr. Ping has sets their food down as they are having five small dumplings.

Of course, they can't use chopstick since they are still baby when Tigress cuts each one in half and feed them.

Po: Hey, why are you helping them?

Tigress: First, they are baby; they may be picky on their food. Second, I want to help any way.

Po wants to ask more, but decides not to as they have fun with the cubs.

As they play with the cubs, they did not pay attention to Shifu as he has a weird expression on his face.

Shifu: (_Their fur reminds me of them. Could they be their…no, it can't be, could it?)_

After the masters play with the cubs and the kids, they, including Po and Shifu, return to the Jade Palace with the cubs.

When they arrive to the Jade Palace, and Po is tired from the stairs, they decide to show the cubs around the place while Shifu goes find a place for them to sleep in, along with their coat.

After he arrives to the Barrack and decides the place, he places the coat down when the sheet of paper fall out one of their coat.

He opens the paper and read when he finds out about them that makes him surprise and shock.

Shifu: (Whispers) he has returns, and he is after the cubs.

He becomes serious and worries as he holds onto the paper as he keeps it a secret when it is the right time to tell them.

He even knows find out their name as he keeps that to himself and makes his students to find out.

Right now, he goes returns to his students as he goes search for them.

Meanwhile, Po and the others show the cubs around the Jade Palace as they went to Training Hall, the Peace Tree, and now the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

Po: And here is the Wall of Warrior where we hold the precise artifacts from the great masters whose were here before us.

As they walk around, the boy is on Tigress's shoulders while Tigress holds her again.

Later, they stop at the Moon Pool as Po shows them the golden dragon statue that used to the hold Dragon Scroll until Po became the Dragon Warrior.

Somehow, the cubs are amaze of the dragons and the pool as they want down, which Tigress places them down as they crawl over to the pool.

Po: Awww, look at that, they like the Moon Pool.

They watch the cubs playing with the water and the petal while wagging their tail cute.

Shifu: (Chuckles) they are adorable when they are curious of something.

Po: Yeah I knooooow, Master Shifu, where did you come from?

The cubs turn around as Po has a little heart attack when he notices the Fives not scare.

Po: What, he did not scare you?

They shook their head as he mumbles of annoyed when he hears the cubs roaring and mumbling cute as he turns to them to see them have their head turn cute.

Po: Awwwww, they are so cuuuute. Why are they so cute?

They crawl over to the masters as they watch them crawling over to Shifu and sit in front of him.

Shifu: (Chuckles) you two are so cute. I assume that you want to know where you are going to sleep, right.

They nod when they receive a pet on the head from him as he tells them to wait until dinnertime.

Shifu: So, then, we need to get you two wash since you two smell a bit sweaty. Probably come from the running.

That makes them to concern of the smell, as they smell themselves then to each other as they cover their nose from the smell on them, which makes the masters chuckle at them.

Shifu: (Chuckles) all right, let get you two wash, but first do you two have a name?

They nod as they do know their name, but cannot say it since they talk in baby language.

Viper slithers over to Shifu, as she is concern on how to know their name.

Viper: Master, how can we know their name if we can't understand them.

Shifu: That may be true, but we can try to guess. Let try with the clothes.

Everyone looks at the clothes that they wear as they can see they are wearing the same clothe, but opposite colors with the symbol on their back.

The girl has the yin symbol while the boy has the yang symbol.

Crane: They are wearing the same clothes with the symbol on their back.

Viper: But, the color is opposite while match to the symbol.

Po: The girl has white and black while the boy has black with white.

Tigress looks at the clothes when she guesses the name.

Tigress: I am going to say the girl is Yin and the boy is Yang.

Mantis: Why you say…that?

The masters see the cubs rush over to Tigress while happy that get them confuse.

Monkey: So, that is their name.

Po: How is that their name?

Tigress picks them up as they purr and cuddle to her.

Tigress: Look at their clothes and it color. Yin wears white and black while white is the main color while black is like… a little detail that is like yin symbol. Yang wears black and white while the black is the main color while the white is like a little detail that is like yang symbol.

They are little confused when she tells them to think of yin and yang symbol that makes them get it.

Po: Ooh, so that how you can tell. It does match them because of their fur. Do you know why they name like that?

Tigress glares at him as he keeps his mouth shut when Shifu decides to changes the subject.

Shifu: Anyway, we find out the name, so let leave it like that. Tigress, I want you and Viper to get them a bath.

Tigress and Viper: Of course, master.

The girls left as the boys are left alone with their master.

Shifu: Alright, as the girls do that, Crane, I want you to buy some toys, two clothes, and two small bowls for them since they will be staying here.

Crane: Yes Master Shifu.

Shifu: Monkey, Mantis, I want you two to buy box and materials that keep their toys in and others stuff.

Monkey and Mantis: Yes Master Shifu.

Po: What about me?

Shifu: I want you to think of a food that we can all eat, including the cubs, for today, but make them soft food until they can control their strength to use chopstick. Now go you three.

Boys: (Bow) yes master Shifu.

Viper: So then, what should they wear?

Tigress thinks about it as she has her small clothe, but it was only for girl.

Tigress: They can wear my clothes for now, especially Yang.

Viper: That sound like a good idea, where are they?

Tigress: Go to storage room, it is there somewhere.

Viper went to the storage room as Tigress takes the cubs to the bathhouse.

She places them down after they arrive to the bathhouse.

Tigress: Stay here and don't move anywhere.

She goes get the basket and soup ready as the cubs look around.

After she grabs the soup and basket, the cubs disappear from the spot when she finds them at the tub.

Tigress sighs as she walks over to them.

They see a shadow that makes them look up to see Tigress standing there.

Tigress: Didn't I tell you two not to move.

They give her the cute eye and wagging their tail that makes her sigh as she get the tub ready.

She removes their clothes and places them in the tub.

When they get inside the tub, they start to play in the water as they like water.

Tigress: Alright, you are going to get me wet.

They smile at her that makes her smile as she washes them.

Meanwhile, Viper returns right after Tigress just finish washing them.

She turns to Viper when she sees her holding different clothes that she has never seen.

Tigress: Where did you get those clothes? I didn't remember of having them.

Viper: Crane just returns with the new clothes for them at the store.

Tigress gets it as Viper helps her with Yin while she deals with Yang as they dry them up.

When they finish, they get surprise of their fur when it puff out and making them look like fur-ball.

That makes them laughs as they fix their fur and get their clothes on, which it fit them perfectly.

Yin now wears pink kung fu uniform with purple flower design on the yellow cuff and sky blue trim and waistband.

Yang wears red vest with orange dragon design with yellow trim, and waistband, while he has navy blue pant.

Viper: Aw, look at them they are so cute.

Tigress: It's suit them well, (standing up) okay I am going ask someone to wash your clothes and probably planning to buy fabric to make you new clothes.

They roar at Tigress as they crawl to her leg and rub her leg, Yin on left and Yang on right.

That makes Viper giggles as she turns to her friend to see Tigress making an uncomfortable face that makes her giggles even more.

Tigress glares at her, but stops as she can feel the cubs holding on pant while standing, as they look up cute at her.

Tigress sighs as she smiles at their cute face while getting a feeling that she has ever felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls head to the Training Hall with the cubs behind Tigress while Yin holds Tigress's tail and Yang walks next to her.

Viper giggles at Yin while Tigress glares at her to stop while she cannot make Yin to let go of her tail, which will lead to crying.

They arrive to the Training Hall as they see Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Po waiting for them at the courtyard.

Po: Hey, how is the bath? Did they give you any trouble or anything? How do they look in their new clothes?

Tigress turns around as she picks up Yin and places her in front of her while the boys are amaze of the look on them after Yang walks in front of her to be with his sister.

Crane: Wow, look at them, the clothes fit them well.

Monkey: They even look good in that clothe too. I like the new clothe better than the old one.

Viper: I still like the old one too, it's match their name that makes it cute.

Po: In my opinion, I would pick the new one than the old one. The new clothes look much better than the old one.

Yin and Yang do not understand what are they saying, but they feel a bit hurt and begin to cry.

Po: Oh no, why are they crying?

Tigress picks up the cubs as they cuddle to her as they cry.

Crane: Maybe, they are crying because you choose the new clothe than the old one.

Mantis: That does not make any sense.

Tigress: Either way, their old clothes probably met so much for them. Let not talk about this in front of them.

Po: Yeah, but we are just saying.

Viper: Still, they are baby, they do not know about that.

Po sighs of annoyed, but feel bad for making them cry as he watches Tigress soothing them.

Tigress tries to makes them stop crying which they stop for a while as they look up to her face.

She can see the upset look in their eye as she rubs her face on their face that makes them feel a lot better.

They giggle at the tickle that makes them hug her head that makes everyone happy.

Po: Aww, (walking over) is someone happy now.

The cubs turn around to see Po at front of their face that makes scare, but calm after looking into his eye.

They smile at him as they jump on his face that surprise Tigress and everyone, especially Po as he is getting tickle and tackle by the cubs.

Po: Hey now, quit it, ouch.

The cubs are playing around with Po while the others decide to join in when the cubs accept everyone as they play together.

They play for a while when it is close to dinnertime that makes Po to remember that he has to pick of the food that everyone, including the cubs, to eat.

They head to the kitchen room as they go help Po to decide what to make.

That when Po decides to make dumplings since Yin and Yang like it very much after they ate on at his dad's place.

When they arrive, Po start making the ingredient with Tigress help as the others play with the cubs with the new toys in the different room.

Crane also picks a great toy that the cubs can play with each other and others, which it is, a bouncy ball.

Yin and Yang play ball with each other as the masters get it for them when they miss the ball.

While they play, Po is surprise to see Tigress helping as she mixes the food.

Po: So… what makes you to decide to help with the cooking?

Tigress: I just want too, besides, I want to know how to make it.

Po: Oh, that is not hard. Hey, watch me cook a lot and you can master cooking in no time, but you do need to practice and never give up.

Tigress: That I never do.

They look at each other then laugh while Po starting to see the soft side of Tigress that he never seen in his life.

After a while, they have finish-making dumpling that is enough for everyone to eat.

They go get the other when they see Mantis getting chase by Yin with Viper behind her while Yang biting Monkey's tail as he screams in pain while Crane tries to get him off which makes it worse.

Po and Tigress are surprise to see this when Shifu comes from the behind that scare them, but Po more.

Tigress: Master Shifu?

Shifu: I can see that they are having some trouble with the cubs.

They see him laughing at the scene when they hear the cubs roar as they rush over to Shifu and begin messing with him.

Po: They seem to like you a lot.

Shifu: I wonder why?

Tigress: Do you need help master?

Shfiu: Yes (urf) please.

Tigress grabs Yin when Yang turns to Tigress as he rushes over to her and standing up.

Po: Now what is wrong with him?

Mantis: I don't know (breathing) but they are so hard (breathing) to understand.

Monkey: Tell me about it.

Monkey rubs his tail from the pain that makes Po chuckles then gets a glare from him.

Tigress studies Yang's behavior when she turns to Yin who is looking down and showing her tail to him.

She sees that Yang has her tail while pulling softly when she realizes something.

Tigress: Do you want your sister?

Yang nods with a serious look that looks like he is glaring at her.

Tigress places Yin down while Yang rushes over to hug her.

Po: Well, someone here don't want to be separated from his sister.

Yang snarls at him that makes him jump a little as he continues hugging while Yin purrs at his hugs.

Viper awes at their affection while Shifu smiles at them when he decides to remind them of dinner.

Shifu: (Clear his throat) okay now, it is time for dinner.

Po: Oh that right, we just finish making dinner already.

Crane: That good.

Monkey: About time.

Mantis: Let eat.

Everyone heads to the kitchen to eat dumplings that makes the cubs yelp of joy.

They sit in between Tigress and Viper while Tigress feeds Yin as Viper feeds Yang.

As they eat, Po asks Monkey and Mantis what happen to them while they were not with them.

Monkey and Mantis want to forget about it when Crane and Viper tell him about it instead.

They glare at them as they tell Po, Tigress, and Shifu what happen while the cubs enjoy the story as they eat.

Po laughs at that while Monkey tells him to stop while it was not funny.

Everyone enjoys the dumplings while Monkey and Mantis glare the cubs when they smile at them as they see how the cubs are happy while eating the dumpling.

After dinner, Po cleans up the dishes while Tigress cleans the cubs paw after touching their food when Po asks Shifu about the cubs.

Po: So Master Shifu, where are the cubs going to sleep?

The others want to know, including the cubs, as Shifu decides to tell them.

Shifu: The cubs are going to sleep in…Tigress's room.

Tigress: What?

Po: Why did you pick Tigress's room? Do you want Tigress to move out from her room or something?

Shifu: No, I picks her room because they too young to sleep by themselves, and besides, they do like Tigress, a lot.

Tigress: Master Shifu, you just can't put them up with me. I am not good with kids and… (hear meowing from the cubs as they play with Tigress's tail) fine.

Po: Wow, first you rejected Shifu's request, then you accept. What makes you to change your mind?

Tigress glares at him that makes him chuckles softly while she felt the cubs rubbing on her leg as they purr.

She smiles at them when she wants to know something.

Tigress: Tell me, do you know how old are you two?

That makes the others, except Shifu; want to know about that as well.

The cubs nod when they grab the chopstick and sit them on the table that makes the number four.

Po: Aw look, they make a number four, so cute…what?

Crane: They are four years old, so they must be-

Tigress: Twin?

Mantis: Wow, I never had seen a boy and girl as twin.

Monkey: Their parents must be very happy.

Po: Cool, we are having twin staying with us.

Shifu: Indeed, and they are getting sleepy. It is time for bed.

Tigress picks up Yin who is sleepy the most while Yang climbs on her back to sit on her shoulder.

Viper giggles at that while Tigress rolls her eye as everyone heads to the barrack.

When they arrive to the barrack, Po and the others want to see the twin off to sleep as they go to Tigress's room.

However, they see that someone has gone into her room and set a bed close to Tigress's bed.

The bed is a circle shape that is big enough for Yin and Yang with four pillows that cover half of the circle.

Po: Who in China did this?

Shifu: I did.

The masters turn around to see Shifu in Tigress's room with a happy face.

Tigress: When did you do this?

Shifu: I did this when I left Po, Crane, Mantis and Monkey after giving an order to do while heading to the barrack after you and Viper go give the twin a bath.

Tigress nods as she feels Yang jumps off her shoulder while she places Yin on the bed with Yang after her.

Tigress smiles at that as she and the others watch the twin yawns before sleeping close to each other.

They are adores of that as Tigress pulls the blanket to cover them.

Shifu: (Chuckles) alright, time to sleep. You have one more day off tomorrow, so get a good sleep.

They bow to him as he heads to his room, so did the others, except Po who want watch the twin sleep for a while.

However, Tigress refuses, as she wants him out of her room.

Po: Aw, please, just for a longer.

She just gives him the glare that makes him to give up and go to his room.

Po: (Defeat voice) good night.

Tigress: (Chuckles) good night.

She watches Po closes his door as she closes her to go to sleep.

Before sleeping, she turns to the cubs as they are purring while twisting their tail softly.

She smiles as she goes to sleep as everyone gets a good sleep for the last day off.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Far away at the east in the mountain~**

There is a lair fill of wolf bandits as some are training while few are on guards protecting the lair from intruders.

In the back, their leader is a white tiger as he is mad now.

He wears a traditional black silk vest, grey trim, held together by a small metal bend with dark violet silk pant, along with a tiny scars, one on the cheek while the other on the chest.

He is looking on the map with many Xs on many valleys as he is on his last nerve.

Leader of the pack: Uh…Lord Kong?

Kong: (Roar) WHAT?

Leader: (Jumped) my pack had return and they did not find them in that valley.

Kong: (Stand up) WELL, KEEP SEARCHING. I WANT THEM FIND NOW.

Leader: Yes Lord Kong.

The leader, Xeng, dashes out of the room as Kong sits down and cross out of the valley while still angry.

Kong: _Damn it, where could they be. If that bastard hasn't get away with the twin, then I could have taken over the world by now. Where could have Yin and Yang gone too?_

Kong tightens his paws while thinking where did the twin gone too while he searches for them and take them in as his own as he takes over China.

Meanwhile, from far away from the mountain and in the forest, there is a dark figure looking at the lair with a telescope as he is at top of the tree.

He is studying the guards, how long they take their turn, and what kind the bandits there are.

?: Good, they have not make a move yet, and have find them yet. I believe I need to go to them now before they find them and the valley they are.

He left the forest as he heads to the Jade Palace before Kong and his men does.

**~Jade Palace~**

Po: AHHHHHHHH, HELP ME.

Po's screaming has woken up the masters and the grandmasters as they wonder what is going on.

Tigress sits up and looks down on the floor to find the twin not there.

Tigress: Where did… don't tell me?

Everyone exits their room while the grandmaster arrive to their hall while Tigress rushes over to Po's room and open the door to find out Po is getting tackle by the twin.

The others walk over as they laugh at the scene.

Mantis: (Laughing) what (laughing) is going (laughing) on?

Po: Don't just stand there, help me.

Shifu walks over and surprise to see the twin up early in the morning while laughing at Po when he decides stops this.

He walks over and step on the ground with the staff that makes the twin stops and turns to him.

Po is on his stomach while Yang is on his back while Yin is on his head.

Shifu: Come here little ones leave the poor Dragon Warrior alone.

They jump over to him as they sit in front of him while looking cute to him.

Shifu: Now then, what are we going to do with you two, hm?

They tilt their head to each other that hit each other heads.

That makes everyone laughs at that as they rub their head.

Shifu: (Chuckles) all right, now that everyone is up, let have breakfast.

Everyone agrees while Tigress picks up the twin and Po then head to the kitchen.

Everyone is ahead of them while Tigress, Po, and the twin are behind them.

Po: Man, ouch, they play rough.

Tigress: What even happen anyway?

Po: I don't know, I was sleeping fine until Yin bit my tail.

Tigress: She bit your tail, hmmmm?

Tigress looks down at Yin while she holds her like a baby and Yang on her shoulder.

Tigress: What happen next?

Po: That is, she bit my tail and they begin to tackle me.

Tigress chuckles at that as Po glares at her while he hears Yin giggles as he looks at Yin playing with Yang's tail as he touches her face.

Po smiles at them as he can't help but forgive them as they are so adorable to him.

They arrive to the kitchen as Po start cooking.

The others keep the twin active and distracted by making them get Viper's tail that makes them stand up on their seat, reach their paws out, and waggling their tail at the same time.

Po finishes making dinner as they are having noodle soup while the twin eat dumpling and have little soup to drink to keep their stomach warm.

After they finish, Tigress and Viper goes shopping for fabrics and sewing tools to make for the twin.

Tigress wraps them in warm blanket as she carries them in her arm.

They arrive to the craft market as the shop owner greets them.

Female swine owner: Welcome Master Tigress and Master Viper, how can I help you?

Viper: We are here to buy sewing tools and fabrics for winter.

Owner: Of course, so whom are you making for?

Tigress places the twin down as the owner is surprise to find tiger here while adore of their cute curious face.

Owner: Aw, look at them they are so cute. Alright, let me takes out some warm wools with the kit.

Viper: Thank you.

They wait for a while as they watch the twin being curious with a lot of fabrics, tools, and clothes.

The owner has arrives with six wools with the kit that is set all ready.

Owner: Okay, I take out red, blue, white, black, pink, and yellow. There are more colors to select, so which do you want?

The masters think about it as they decide to go with the original color.

Tigress: We go with black and white.

Owner: Of course, let me go cut them up and here is the kit.

The owner cuts it up while it is big enough to make two clothe.

Owner: Here we go, and a pattern of many designs and clothes for free.

Viper: Thank you.

They left the market then heading back to the palace as they begin to work on their clothes as the boys go do a little errand for Shifu.

Viper helps keep the twin warm and busy while Tigress works on the clothes.

It is her first time doing it, but did not stop her, she goes one by one slowly as she reads the book to do it.

Without any mistake, she finishes making their warm clothes that match their same clothes.

Tigress and Viper take off and put on their new clothe, which they love it very much and feel warm and cozy.

At the same time, the boys return with the errands, as they are surprise of their new clothes.

Po: Wow, look at that they look good in their new clothes, and the color is the same to their old one.

Viper: Thank you, Tigress did it.

Monkey: What?

Mantis: No way.

Po: Wow Tigress, I can never know you sew.

Tigress: This is my first time doing it, and it come out good.

Shifu: Indeed, you did an excellent job.

Shifu: Master Shifu, we return from the errand that we have done. Can I play with the twin now?

The others, including Tigress, agree too while Shifu decides he want to play with the twin too.

Shifu: Of course, let all play.

Everyone cheers as they head to the arena to play in the snow and close to the village to aid them easy.

They are playing in the snow while Po shows them a thing called-

Po: Snow-panda, eh.

He has made a panda out of snow as the twin enjoys it as they try to do that too, but they make a big lump.

They have no idea what is it when they make the ear and the face that look like the panda only with it head.

Mantis: Aw look, they make a panda only with it head.

Viper: That is cute.

The masters enjoy the twin very much as they spend time with them a lot, especially Tigress as she teaches them a game called-

Tigress: Snowball fight.

She hits Po on the face as she laughs at him.

Po: Oh yeah, hey you two, look at this. You grab the snow, roll it up, and throw it.

He throws the ball, but Tigress misses it as the masters decide to play snowball fight.

They get into two teams with Po and Tigress as the leader.

Monkey, Crane, and Mantis is on Po's side while Viper is on Tigress's side with the twin.

Mantis: Hey, you have one more person with you, cheater.

Tigress: Think of the twin one since they are born on the same day and all.

They think about it, and they agree to it while Shifu decides to be the refugee.

Shifu: All right, here are the rules. You must hit the leader of the team, which is 5 points. The other members are 2 points. The team with the most points wins. Have a clean fight and watch your action, we have kids playing here. Are you ready?

They stare at each other, while the cubs stare at both of them when Shifu starts the game.

The masters start throwing snowball to each other as the twin throws the balls cute and funny.

Po get hits a lot while Tigress hardly gets hits at all when Po hits her on the face.

Po: Ha, got you, we are going to win.

Tigress: Oh yeah (grabs the big snow and throw it at him) ha what you think now.

The twin laughs at him as he decides to get the twin, which they miss as they got him.

They play for a while until Shifu stops the game and Tigress's time win.

The boys are upset as they are annoyed of losing, but they enjoy it as the twin enjoys it as well.

As they relax, the twin is still playing while the masters sit with each other while Tigress is next to Po.

Po: Boy, they sure do a lot of energy.

Tigress: That is because they are kid. They have lot energy in them that they need to let it all out.

Po: Yeah.

As they talk, they turn to the twin to find them not there as they look around like crazy.

Po: Where are they?

Tigress: I don't know, Viper where are the twin?

Viper: I don't know.

They look around as Viper and the others hide a smiling look on them that they do know where they are.

Tigress and Po search together while Tigress is going crazy about losing the twin.

Tigress: Where could they be?

Po: Don't worry, we find them.

Tigress turns to him as she smiles at him until something happen.

She is pounce hard that she lands on Po as their lip met.

The others mouth drop as Po and Tigress separate from each other when she finds out that it is Yin.

Tigress: Yin, w-where did you come from and where is Yang?

Po looks around when he gets pounces too by him.

Tigress: Find him.

She and Yin watch Yang gets tickle and tackle by Yang when Tigress picks him up.

Po: Thank (breathing) you (breathing) Tigress. Now, then where did you two go? We were worrying sick even Tigress was worry too.

They did not say anything, as they look cute to him that makes him to give up.

As Tigress shook her head, she did not know that Viper and the others, including Shifu, watch the whole scene, the _whole_ scene.

Po turns to the others while they have a smirk on their face.

Po: You guys did not see the whole…thing?

They nod as they begin to blush like crazy.

They try to reason with them, but they saw what they saw while Shifu has a serious look on his face.

Po: Shifu…we did not meant that. It was the tw-

Shifu raises his paws, as he _understands_ it while he is about to say something when Zeng flies over fast.

Zeng: Master Shifu, there is wolf bandits in the center valley.

Po: All right let go, bye Master Shifu.

The masters left while Tigress is about to leave when the twin stops her by holding her pant.

Tigress: Yin, Yang, let go…

She notices a sad and frighten look in her eye as if they don't want her to leave.

Tigress: (Bend down) there nothing to worry about. I will be right back, okay.

Yin and Yang is about to cry when Tigress hugs her that calm them down.

Tigress: It will be okay, there nothing to worry about here. I will be back safe okay. Can you promise me that you will stay here with Shifu?

They nod that makes her smile and place her head on their head and left.

Shifu: Don't worry, they can handle the wolf bandits and come back safe and sound. So then, do you want to be with me while you wait for them?

They nod as they crawl behind Shifu while heading to the Hall of Warrior.

**~Center valley~**

Xeng: Go search for them, they must be here.

Po: So who are you looking for?

Xeng and his packs turn to see Po and the others arrive as the citizens cheer for them.

Xeng: You must be the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.

Po: Yeah we are and I just ask you a question. Who are you looking for?

Xeng: You want to know, we are looking for two white tiger cubs that where the same color but opposite.

That surprise Po and the others, as they want to know are they talking about the twin.

Tigress: What if we seen them? What you want from them?

Xeng: That is none of your business, so did you seen them or not?

Po: (Lying) No we have not.

Xeng: (Growls) get them, they might know.

Po and the others attack them while the wolves fight with weapon.

They divide themselves as they deal with them their own while teaming up later.

The bandits are knock out one by one as they are close of finishing them off when Xeng is about to attack Tigress from the behind when he gets knock out by a male white tiger.

Everyone is surprise to see them here as the bandits decide to retreat for now.

Xeng: We'll be back.

After they left, the citizens come out of their heroic while Po feels so good about it when he goes thank the tiger.

Po: Thank you for saving Tigress…

?: Ying, just call me Ying.

Po Well, thank you Ying, without you, Tigress must get hurt or something.

Tigress: I can handle myself Po, but thank you for worrying.

Monkey: Okay you love bird.

Po and Tigress: We are not a lovebird.

Ying feels a weird atmosphere between them while Viper slithers over to him.

Viper: So, what bring you here? I know that you are not around here.

Ying: Well that true, and I am here to see Shifu.

Po: (Turn around surprise) you know Shifu?

Ying: Yes, he is an old friend of my and my sister and brother-in-law.

Tigress: Really?

Ying: If you don't believe me, then let me meet him. He will let you know.

They agree of that as they take Ying to the Jade Palace to meet Shifu.


	4. Chapter 4

Po and the others arrive back to the palace as they went to Hall of Warrior.

Po: Shifu, Yin, Yang, we are back…what?

They are surprise to see the twin messing with Shifu, as he can't get them off him.

Yang is pulling on his ear with his mouth while Yin is playing with his tail.

Po: (Chuckles) what is going on here?

Shifu: Not another word, and help me get them off me.

Po is about call the twin when Ying interrupts him.

Ying: Okay now, stop playing with the grandmaster like that and come hug your uncle.

Masters: Uncle?

They are confuse when they notice the twin rushing over to Ying and hug him while yelping of joy.

Po: Wait, wait, wait, you are their uncle? I thought you are here to see Shifu.

Shifu: Ah, it is good to see you again for a long time old friend.

Masters: Uh?

Ying: See.

Po: Hold it, what is going on? Shifu, you know this guy?

Shifu: Yes I do, I am even his sister and brother-in-law' friend too.

Tigress: He is even their uncle.

Shifu: Why don't you ask him? This is my first time meeting them.

Ying: Oh, now I am a storyteller, that fine, but first I want to know something. How good was Yin and Yang here?

Po: Oh, they are a handful, but they are extremely cute. They did something to my friends here, but first I'm Po, and they are-

Ying: The Furious Fives, yes I know them and you, Dragon Warrior. Come, it time for story.

They follow Ying to the Moon Pool as they sit in circle while the twin sits with their uncle.

Yin and Yang look so happy to see their uncle again for a while as he smiles to them and begin telling about their life.

_Ying: Long time ago, I lived in a palace with my sister and her husband, as we were friends since we were children. We live in far away from the Jade Palace as we are in a royal family as my sister, Mei-Xeng, fall in love with our friend, Feng, as he too had the same feeling to her. Of course, my sister and I are white tiger while Feng is orange. Anyway, they got marry as my sister and I live in his family palace. As we live happily together, Mei, for short, started to has a child, which you know who it is._

Po: I know, I know, it's Yin and Yang.

_Ying: Correct, and Yang is the oldest brother by one second._

Po: One second, that is cool.

Shifu: Po, shush up and let him talk.

Po: Sorry.

_Ying: Where am I…oh yeah, after the twin was born, we were happy that the new heir of the line is born while a twin. As we live a happy life, we even have a trouble life too._

Po: What happen?

Everyone: (Glare at him)

Po: Sorry, force of habit, go on.

Ying: No, what do you think what happen.

Po: Uh…oh, they were a handful.

_Ying: Correct, they were a handful, a lot. You even need two people to be with them, as they need their diaper change for example. I learn that the hard way. After I finish changing Yin's diaper, and working on Yang's, she bit my tail after I finish changing Yang that hurt and I screams and sent everything flying, including milk powder that the cap is loose. We were cover in power while Mei and Feng rush in and laugh at the scene while Yin was chewing on my tail and Yang playing the tip of my tail too._

Everyone laughs as they imagine it while understand why they laugh at him.

_Ying: Ha, ha, very funny, anyway, we may have a trouble time with the twin, we even has a happy time with them, especially their cuteness. When it was their first birthday, Mei made them their first clothe that match their name, Feng got them a toy weapon, and I got them a stuff animal that look like a tiger when something happen that makes Mei goes crazy and happy of having them._

Viper: What?

Now everyone is surprise to see Viper interrupting Ying as she chuckles softly.

_Ying: Of course, Yang pounces his while Yin just stares her as we thought that she does not like it when she falls on the ground with her stuff animal. Feng and I laugh at her while Mei squeaked so much that she rushed over to hug her tight that __**worry **__Yang as he rushed over and wanted her back. That was so adorable of him to want his sister back as Mei made Yang join in too as they hug each other. There have been many fun and trouble life, but mostly we have a happy, good time._

Everyone is adores while happy of that story when Tigress wonder something.

Tigress: Ying, why were you three are here then? Where is their parent and why aren't they here with you? Did something happen?

Then all the sudden, Ying becomes quiet as he looks down while the twin is asleep in his arm.

Po: So something did happen.

Monkey: Come, what happen.

Ying: (Sigh) I should have also said to you that while we were growing up, there have been some trouble life before Mei and Feng got marry.

Crane: What kind of trouble life you mean?

_Ying: (Sigh) I did not mention that Feng has an older brother like me name Xon while that a few things we have in common. Xon and I are four years older than our sibling is. Of course, we were good friends and all, until he started to has feeling for my sister during the time Feng had feeling for her. However, Mei liked Feng, not Xon, which made Xon mad. As we become an adult, Xon was about to ask Mei for her paw when she refused his proposal. That made him mad even more as he was about to kill his own brother to take Mei for himself. Good thing that their father stopped him before he could do anything about it, he had remove Xon from the throne and made Feng king with Mei as his wife that made Xon mad even more than he was until his heart was taken over by darkness. _

Po: Really, he becomes evil.

Ying: Yes he did. That is why my father-in-law does something about it. _Later, he was banish from the palace and valley forever. After banishing him, we have no idea what happen to him, but we know he will return for revenge on Feng. Meanwhile, we have the happy time, which I told you. However, after their birthday, I had to leave the palace while we were still worry that if Xon ever return, so I hid in the forest that their father had show me, Mei, and Feng about a secret warehouse that only he know. I live there for a year until something happen. One of the knights had arrived to the warehouse with the twin and told me that Xon had return with wolves as his followers and attack their home. He had killed his brother, and Mei had him hand the twin to be me to care for them. I had no idea what happen to my sister when I find out that he had kill my sister after finding out about the twin. Therefore, I raised the twin on my own, which it was rough, but it seemed that they understand. Somehow, two years later, Xon who is name Kong and his followers found and about to capture us when I outrun his followers and ran away with the twin in the basket on my back fast. I found a secret passageway that is big enough for me to crawl while pushing the basket forward. I got away from the wolves and Kong while I ran far away from them until we were safe from them, but I had to make a decision to save their life. So,-_

Tigress: You had to let them go.

Ying: Yes, I told them to run here with the note that I wrote if we were find.

Po: What note?

Shifu: Ah, I have it. (Takes out the note) it fallout from one of their coat.

Monkey: And you kept that from us for a while.

Shifu nods that his students glare at him while Ying chuckles at that.

Viper: So what does Xon, I mean Kong, want from the twin?

He looks down at Yin and Yang as they cuddle close to him.

Ying: (Look up) he wants to take the twin under his wing while taking over our homeland. I am also afraid that he may want to take over China too.

Everyone feels sad and sorry of hearing that while Shifu is hurt the most, they were his good friends, as everyone is mad at Kong.

Po: Damn that Kong, when I see him, I will show him the thunder for causing chaos in their life.

Crane: That right, he deserves to be punished.

Ying: I know, that is why I am here to show you six some new skill that may defeat Kong and his men.

Shifu: That good, and I am glad to see you safe and sound.

Ying: Me too, anyway, let change the subject. What did the twin do you?

The masters stare at each other while Mantis starts the story.

Mantis: Okay, first, when it was dinnertime and Po and Tigress were making dumplings, Yin start chasing me for some reason after playing with the ball.

Monkey, Yeah, and Yang bit my tail and it hurt, a lot.

Ying: (Laughs) I am sorry for their behavior, but they are baby. They don't know any better, but they are a handful to get them off your tail. Now, that is hard, especially Yin, but they still listen to you though.

Monkey: (Sour face) I see.

Crane: Besides that, they would always wonder off somewhere.

Po: Where are you going at?

Crane: What are you…oh, that.

Tigress: Don't say anything about _that_.

Ying: Now I am interest of it, what happen?

Shifu: The twin wonders off somewhere after they play snowball and my students start searching for them. Po and Tigress was talking to each other until Yin pounces on her back and make Tigress kiss Po.

Ying makes a blank look while Po and Tigress complain to Shifu for telling about it when he begins to laugh.

Everyone turns to him confuse while the twin wakes up from their nap that makes Ying to stop laughing.

Ying: I'm sorry, did I woke you two up?

They shook their head and yawn that adore Ying as he makes them laugh with a tickle.

Crane: Uh…(Ying looks up) what is so funny?

Ying: Oh, sorry of my rudeness, I was laughing because I did the same thing to my sister and Feng when we were teenager and Kong was not around, but I did not pounce, instead I push her to him. They were mad and embarrass at me while Mei did not spoke to me for a while.

Monkey: You're kidding, right?

Ying shook his head as everyone begins to laugh at that too, except the twin.

Mantis: Oh, you are a mean brother.

Ying: I know, and I am not ashamed of that.

They stop laugh when they hear Po's stomach growl.

Ying: Well, well, someone here is hungry and it start with the letter D.

Po: Ha, ha, very funny, anyway, let get something to eat.

Everyone agrees and decides to eat at Mr. Ping's place.

**~Dragon Warrior Tofu and Noodle~**

Mr. Ping: Ah, Po, you're back again and you brought everyone, including the twin. Ah, look at them; they are so cute in their warm clothes.

Yin and Yang meow to him while standing in front of Ying.

Mr. Ping: Hello, and who are you? You has the same fur like the cubs, are you related to them?

Ying: My name is Ying, and I am their uncle on their mother's side of the family.

Mr. Ping: Oh, that is nice. Well come right in, and don't worry, it's on the house.

Ying: That is very generous of you.

Everyone went inside as they have their lunch while the twin go play with their uncle, instead the kids.

Po begins playing with the kids as he later begins telling them the story.

The kids want to hear about his adventure to Gongmen City again.

While Po is about to tell the story, Ying asks can his nephew and niece hear this too.

Po doesn't mind as he sits with the kids while the twin is in his arm.

Po notices that Ying and the twin have settled down, and begins to tell the story.

Meanwhile, the wolves that retreat from the Valley of Peace run though the forest when they reach to ocean as there is a wolf there as a message sender.

Leader of pack C: Tell the boss that the cubs may be at the Valley of Peace and tell the leader that _he_ is there as well

Message sender: Got it.

He sails off while heading to shore with another message sender there to tell the news.

He runs off to the lair as he heads inside to ask where Xeng and Kong are.

After finding out that, he heads to Kong's workroom and knock the door.

Xeng: Come in (see it is the message sender) yes what is it?

Sender: Sir, Pack C, the one to go to the Valley of Peace, thinks that the cubs are there when they were attack by the masters there who might know the cubs.

Kong begins to feel relax a bit as he listens to the conversation.

Xeng: Is that so?

Sender: Yes, also, I was told to tell Lord Kong that they have encountered and defeated by _him_.

Xeng: Who is _he_?

Kong: Are you a fool, he is talking about my brother-in-law. So, little Ying is there, that is perfect. I can kill him too then takes the twin for myself. Tell the wolves to get ready, after three days; we will have a battle, also sent the bird to send them my regard.

Xeng grabs the scroll while and the sender bow as they head out while Kong starting to feel happy.

Kong: (Laughing hard) so they are at the Valley of Peace. I heard they have six masters who have save the world from the mighty snow leopard and that ignorant peacock. This will be interesting.

He looks at map and circle the valley as he smiles even more.

**~Jade Palace~**

Po: So then, what are you going to teach us before facing Kong, or Xon?

Po begins talking about random skills as they are returning to the palace.

Ying: That depends on what you need to know by your skill, and I need to train you now. I believe that Kong's men are heading back and telling him about us being here.

Tigress: So, what are we waiting for? Let get started.

Ying: Indeed, Master Shifu, you don't mind I can train them and use the Training Hall.

Shifu: Yes, I don't mind. I will be helping in any way I can.

Ying: Good, we need to train and stop Kong before fulfilling his goal.

Tigress: On one question.

Ying: Yes?

Tigress: Why does the twin like me? They don't even know me and I don't know them. I'm not even good with kids.

Yang is sitting on her shoulder while she holds Yin like a baby again.

Ying: There is probably a reason, but they like you, so try to be careful with them. They can be sneaky little cubs.

Tigress sighs and feels the cubs rubbing on her that makes her smile and happy to see them happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Next day~**

Ying begins to train Po and the others of what skills they need to know while they continue the lesson from yesterday.

Ying: Come on Po; you need to focus more on your skill.

While they train, the twin is with Shifu while sitting on stair at the Training Hall while he stands.

Po is sparing with Ying as his skill is almost close to Kong while Po just remember that Ying is the great tiger master while under the student of Oogway for a while with Shifu, Kong, Mei-Xing, and the other student.

Po is giving all he got when Ying knocks him out with his sonic windblast to the wall.

He falls to the ground while dizzy from that blast.

Monkey: Are you okay, Po?

Po: That was amaze, let do it again.

Ying: Fine, one more time and its Tigress's turn.

Po stands up as he charges to him and tries to knock him out.

Ying: Come on show me what you got.

Po is giving all he got when Ying flips backward and uses his sonic windblast again, but Po deflects that attack by turning to his back and separates it with his arm out that makes Ying proud. (1)

Ying: That is perfect Po. I see that you are the most powerful warrior that Master Shifu' has.

Po: Thank you Master Ying…oh, I cannot believe that I get pride from the Master Ying.

Ying likes to pride of his skill, but not too much, as he asks for Tigress.

He has done with Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper already and now training Tigress.

Ying: Are you ready?

Tigress: I was ready for this.

She charges at him as they fight each other with their tiger-style while Po is amaze of their skill, especially Tigress.

Po: Wow, can you see Tigress's fighting styles? She is amazing at it.

Shifu: Concentrate Po, he wants everyone to focus and studies his skill while coming up your own new skill to fight Kong.

Po: Yeah, yeah, I got it, but man, she looks amazing.

Monkey: Look like someone is in love.

Po: I am not; mind your own business.

Meanwhile, Tigress and Ying are like equal ground as he dodges her attack while she dodges his when she did a new skill that she come up.

She punches Ying as he catches it while he catches her kick and dodges another kick when she twists her body that makes him spinning and gets punch on the chest and sent flying.

Po: Wow Tigress that is a cool skill you did.

Tigress: (Place her paw on her hip) thank you Po.

Ying: (Land to the ground) indeed, good job on coming up your own first skill. You need to come up one more skill, while training hard and fast. Okay break time.

Everyone cheers and relax when someone is coming and it is not a good sign.

Bold eagle: Well, well, Xeng is right, you are here, and the twin is here. That is extremely good. (Baby talk) do you know that your uncle is wooking for you.

Ying: What do you want?

The masters and Shifu get in fighting position while the twin goes hide inside while scare.

Bold eagle: I am here to give you a message from your _brother_-in-law.

Ying: He is no longer my brother and their uncle.

Bold eagle: That not what he said, here from Lord Kong, I will be going now, bye-bye loser.

Crane: Why you? (Chase after him)

Shifu: No, let him go, what the letter says.

Ying reads the letter, as he becomes surprise.

Ying: He wants me to hand over the twin and he will spare everyone who is close to them life.

Po: What?

Ying: Also, if I don't, then he will declare war at the valley and take them by force after three days.

Mantis: That evil little-(mumble)

He turns to Tigress while she signals him that the twin is listening.

Ying turns around to see his niece and nephew frighten, he walks to them to give them a hug.

Ying: It is okay, don't worry, I won't let him have you.

Monkey: Do they know about Kong and what he done?

Ying: Sadly, yes, they do. I have to tell them that when he and his men found us.

Po: Man this stink, he is getting on my last nerve.

Tigress: Come down Po, we need to stay calm.

Shifu: She right, so we have to train harder and faster.

Ying: He's right, we need to continue training, can you do that?

Everyone, especially Po, agrees with it as Shifu is surprise of Po for whom like to lazy-off and less focus is participating in this.

Ying places the twin down and nods to them.

Ying: Right, let get back to work.

Masters: Yeah.

**~Kong's Lair~**

The bold eager return to the lair as he flies through the entry where he come out and enter the room where Kong has been waiting for a while.

Bold eagle: Master, I had given him the note and I saw the twin with the masters.

Kong: So, they are with them. Good job on your mission Bao, now tell the wolves to train harder. I will be in the workroom.

Bao: Yes Lord Kong.

Kong walks to his workroom as he grabs his weapon, a double blade sword, and train with it while happy to find the twin.

Kong: (_Soon, I will have them as my own and I will take over homeland. Still, would that be enough? No, I should take over China.) _Yes, I take over my land first, then the China.

**~Jade Palace~**

Ying asks each master to spar each other while training hard.

Viper spars with Crane, Monkey with Mantis, and Tigress with Po.

They separate from each other while he is giving a lecture.

Ying: Kong is a type of guy you don't want to underestimated. He is fast on his move, he can outsmart anyone, he can find your weak point and use it against you, he learns how to pressure point, and he is very fast and strong. What he is not good at is defending. He believes that strength is important while fighting. So, you must find his weak point before he can use any moves on you, and you have to be very fast, like your master here.

Shifu: Very funny.

Ying smirks at him while Yin and Yang watch the masters fight each other while sitting on the stair.

Meanwhile, Tigress and Po are talking to each other while trying not to let Shifu and Ying to hear.

Tigress: (Whisper) so, what you think of this Kong guy?

Po: (Whisper) from hearing from Master Shifu and Ying, I hate his gut and don't deserve to be the twin's uncle. Why you asks, are you worry about something?

Tigress: (Whisper) what…no. (See a serious look in his eye and sigh) yes, actually, I am worry about Yin and Yang. I don't (kick him on the stomach and punch on the face when he stop it) know what will happen to them if we fail to defeat him.

Po: (Whisper) wow, this is my first time hearing you worry. Did the twin soften you up or what? (Punch her and sent in the kick.)

Tigress: (Whisper and chuckle) very funny, and yes, I think they did. I know that they have been here for a little while, but I starting to feel that I want to keep them safe and happy, like they are my own children.

Po: (Whisper) I know, and I can see that they have made you softer to care about me. I am still a little upset that Yin makes us..you know.

Tigress: (Whisper) of course, she is just a tricky little girl, more than her brother is. Hey, she got that personality from her uncle here. She is just a sneaky…ah.

Tigress is pounces again from Yin again that makes her kiss Po again, but with Ying to see it in person.

Ying: Oh boy, they are getting bored now.

He walks over to Tigress and Po while the others chuckle at the scene.

Tigress: Yin, not again.

Yin meows to her while purring on her head to play.

Ying: All right little one, they need to train now, come here, or else, I am going to get you.

Yin yelps of surprise and run away from him as she and Yang climb up the building to get on the roof while Yang snarls at their uncle of defense.

However, Ying snarls back that makes them jump and go hiding that makes everyone stares at him.

Ying turns around to them that make him nervous.

Ying: What?

Shifu: Really, doing that to the kids.

Ying: Don't worry, they won't take it too serious.

The students roll their eye then get a scary glare from him that is scarier than Shifu.

Ying: Have anything to say?

The students: Nope, nothing.

Ying smirks, as he wants to get back to training when everyone hears the twin screaming.

Ying: Yin, Yang?

He is about to get on the building when everyone sees three cranes whose look different from Crane kidnap the twin in the net.

One crane has a scar on his right eye who is holding the net, the second crane has a X mark on his chest with a black robe, and the final crane as two different eye color, red and yellow.

Po: Oh no, who are they?

Shifu: They are from Kong's men.

Tigress: Didn't he say that Master Ying has to hand them over? Why would he go back his words?

Ying: I know those birds, they are the Crane Brothers, and the rouge in his men, they care no one but themselves follows no order, they would even break the order from Kong. I spy on them one time, they really did break Kong's order one time, and you do not want to know what it is. Also, Kong will not plan of this. He will always keep his word, even like this.

Crane: Those little evil… I am mad.

Po: Right now, we have to save them.

Crane: I am on it.

Ying: Don't go, they are even killer who will kill anyone without filling guilt.

Crane growls as Ying is mad even more at those birds as they fly away laughing while the twin cry out for their uncle.

Ying: Don't worry, we will save you. Don't give up hope.

They meow and cry for their uncle as the brothers fly off in the same direction where the bold eagle take.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Kong's Lair ~**

The three brothers take the twin to the lair while the twin is afraid, but Yin is more afraid as Yang protects her.

They enter the entry while they enter in the room with many cages when the eldest brother who hold the twin, Cong, places the twin in the bird cage as they begin to cry.

Cong: Hey, shut up you two or you will get hurt.

They sniff and stay quiet that make Cong happy.

Cong: Good, now you two don't say a word or anything while you are here.

Yin cuddles and hides under Yang as he gives him a glare, but counter by his glare.

Cong: Ha, serve you right.

Cong walks over to his brothers when the elder brother with an X on his chest and wearing a robe, Mu, ask him a question.

Mu: So what to do now brother?

Cong: We wait for 'our' leader to start the war. Man, he is a stupid leader; he is no leader to me. I don't take order from anyone.

His two brothers agree with him while their younger brother, Pu, cannot wait to start killing someone.

Pu: I cannot wait to kill someone; now that is fun.

Mu: Oh, yes, killing is the most fun part ever.

Cong: Indeed, that is why we kidnap the twin so 'Kong' can start the war so we can kill anymore. Also, we can kill the masters at the Jade Palace, his brother, and Kong.

The brothers laugh evil while the twin is scare of them.

Pu: So what to do with the brats when we finish everyone off?

Cong: We can keep them, as pet, especially the girl cub, she does look cute to keep.

Mu and Pu: Oh yes.

Yin shook of fear while Yang covers her while he too in fear.

**~ Jade Palace ~**

Everyone is mad and upset that they let the twin get kidnap like that, especially Ying who feel guilty of scaring them the let them run off.

Ying: It is my fault, if I haven't snarled them like that, this won't have happen.

Shifu: It is not your fault; you did not know that the brothers are here to kidnap them.

Ying: It is, I am not a good uncle after all.

Tigress: Don't say that, ever. I don't care if you are a master, you are their uncle and they need to you to care for them. Even your sister entrusted you to watch over them when she and Feng are gone.

Ying: I know, but-

Tigress: No but! Look, who is the one who care for them after their parents died?!

Ying: I did.

Tigress: Who did the twin care and trust as they grow up?!

Ying: Me.

Tigress: And who do the twin want to protect them from their evil uncle who kill their parents, want to take over your home, and probably China?!

Ying: They want me to care for them. They need me, they don't want to be with someone they don't know and who is evil.

Tigress: That is right, now don't feel sorry of yourself. They need you to save them, they want everyone here to save them. They need you to comfort them. So, there is no time of feeling guilt and giving up hope.

Po: Tigress is right, we need to save them and we need to do it now.

Ying looks at the young masters and to Shifu as they nod to him when he begins to have hope of saving them.

Ying: You're right, they need us to save. All right, we need to make a plan, now.

Ying takes out a map of China when the masters notice a circle with a name, 'Valley of Peace' and an box all away the ocean at east side on the mountain said, 'Kong's Lair.'

Po: So, how long did you spy on them?

Ying: I spy on them for a while. As I spy on them, I see that he has fifty wolves, one bold eagle, and those three cane brothers.

Mantis: So, Kong has fifty-four men with him.

Shifu: Good, so we know how many men that he has, what to do now?

Ying: All right, here is the plan.

Ying begins to tell them the plan, as they are eager to start rescuing the twin.

The masters grab the weapon that they need while Po brings the Sword of Heroes.

As the masters are ready, Shifu is coming too while he uses Oogway's staff.

They gather to the Arena as they see Ying in his traditional fighting uniform with two double swords.

Ying: All right, it will take us four hours to get there on foot while through the forest.

Po: Why not go through the lake instead?

Ying: Kong has a message sender there, so we must knock him out, then go through the forest so we won't get spotted easy. We need to say low while heading there secretly.

Tigress: What are we waiting for, let go.

Ying nods to her while everyone heads to Kong's lair as Po gives a basket with cooking tools and food that Mr. Ping gives him on his journey.

They off to the lake when they spot on wolf that Ying is right about, Ying tells Mantis to pressure point him to paralyzes him.

Mantis sneaks up to him while he wasn't look when he paralyzes him.

Mantis: Got him.

Ying: Good, now then, let tie him up, grab his weapon, and let go.

Monkey ties up the wolf to a tree while Tigress grabs his weapon and left when Ying stops and did something.

They turn around to watch him grab a wood and his brush with ink and write something.

He places it next to the wolf that said, 'Don't help this wolf. He is evil and you can tell by him paralyze.'

The masters mouth drop while Shifu shook his head of his silly action that makes Ying get a confuse look.

Ying: What, it just in case someone try to help him out.

They roll their eye and start on their journey.

They are in the forest while being very careful with any traps and wolves around.

Luckily, for them, they are not around while close to the valley when they stop for lunch.

Po makes a quick lunch with dumplings that is already made by his dad.

Ying: Mmm, this is good as always, my sister love dumpling so much.

Shifu: Indeed, she would always asks for a veggie dumplings.

Ying: Shimp dumpling.

Shifu: Even, both together.

Shifu and Ying laugh of the old days while Ying, Mei, Feng, and Kong were with him fo extra training from Oogway.

That when Ying stop laughing as he is sad and miss his sister so much.

Po: You miss her sister huh?

Ying: I miss my sister and my brother-in-law. We were close together, as we train together while Kong wanted to train alone. They were the best thing that I ever had, and now Kong took them away from he and now me want to make my niece, nephew, and our home. I can't let him do that. (1)

Shifu: I may know how you feel, but like Master Oogway said, 'Getting revenges is not the master way. When you are in the path of revenges, there are no going back.'

Ying: I know, I know, that is why, I am asking all of you to help me to stay off that path and walk in the path of that is worth of being call a Master.

Po and the others nod as everyone finishes eating lunch start heading out.

After a while, they have arrives to Kong's lair while Ying takes them to the place the they don't know about and easy to spy on them.

They reach to the secret hide out while Po and the others are surprise that his lair is inside the mountain that had a monster figure for an entry.

Ying: All right, you all know the plan.

Po: I like to go over them again, just to be safe.

Ying: Good point, okay now here is the plan again.

Ying went over the plan again while they are happy to go over it again so they can remember the plan. (2)

Right now, they wait until nightfall to do start on their plan.

It has turn to night and they ate their dinner to get a lot of energy to fight them as they start the plan now.

Monkey and Mantis went to the entry and hide in the tree in few away from them.

Monkey has a hollow stick in his hand and blow on it that makes a loud sound.

First guard: What is that?

The guards hear the sound as they point their spear at the forest while they walk in.

Monkey kept blowing in the stick while the wolves follow the sound.

When they are away from the lair, Monkey and Mantis knock them out.

They tie them up while their mouth is cover as the gangs follow in.

They went to the entry as Ying signals them in while trying to stay hidden.

As they sneak in, they find out that inside lair is full of wolves while the place almost looks like where Shen and his men are at the blacksmith room while making the cannon.

Po: (Whispers) wow, look at this place, we can never find them with all this wolves around.

Shifu: Don't worry, we will find them. Let split up.

Monkey, Mantis, and Crane follow Shifu while Tigress, Po, and Viper follow Ying.

They sneak around the place while trying not to be spot, especially Po.

Shifu and his students manage to pass them without being spotted while Ying and the masters mange to enter to a hall way that no one is inside.

Po: Man, this is going to be hard than I thought.

Ying: That is because you are a panda.

Po: What is that suppose to mean?

Ying: What I mean is panda are large animal, so I am saying you are a large animal, not fat.

Po: Thank you for not calling me fat.

Ying: Welcome, come on.

They follow him while the girls roll their eye as they run through inside.

All the sudden, they spot someone and went into hiding, they hide behind the box and peak out to see the cane brothers and Kong who is arguing with them.

Po: (Whispers) look, it them and that Kong? Why is mad at them?

Tigress: (Whispers) I think because he find out about the twin being kidnap.

They turn to the basket to see the twin covers in blanket while they sniff with the wolf watching over them.

Viper: (Whispers) how are we suppose to get to them?

Ying: (Whispers) now this I don't know. The brothers' claw are really sharp, Kong is a high skill tiger, and together, they are a dangerous pair.

Po complains about it when Tigress notices something that make them to look at well.

The twin carefully moves away from the wolf while crawling toward the gap that is big enough for them to slip through easy.

They breathe easy while Ying is about to get them when Mu notices them gone.

Mu: Hey, they gone.

Kong: What?

Now Kong is mad while the wolf turns around surprise and scare while Kong stump over to him mad.

Kong: You was suppose to watch over them while I am dealing with these fool.

Wolf: I am sorry sir. I swear that they will scare to don't move anywhere.

Kong: You idiot, these are Mei and Feng's children we are talking about! They may be young, but they are smart enough to know different what is good and what is bad, especially evil! Now search for them!

Wolf: Yes sir!

Kong: And you three, I want you to find them as well and bring them to me, and don't do thing without telling me what you are doing!

Brothers: Yes sir.

The brothers left as well as Kong roar an anger when he hears a sneeze that is not from the cubs.

Kong: Who is there?

That when Ying and the masters jump out as Kong is surprise and happy to see his brother-in-law here.

Kong: Hello there Ying.


	7. Chapter 7

_Preview: That when Ying and the masters jump out in front of Kong that surprise and happy to see his brother-in-law here._

_Kong: Hello there Ying._

Ying: (Growl angry) Kong.

Kong: Oh look, you brought your friends too. Who are they, masters of the Jade Palace?

Po: That right, feel the thunder from the dragon warrior?

That surprise Kong as he begins to laugh at him.

Kong: You (laugh) the (laugh) dragon (laugh) warrior. You are a big fat panda. How could you be the dragon warrior? I thought this cute feline here is the dragon warrior.

Tigress snarls at him that makes Po mad as he tells him to leave his girl alone that make Kong surprise and laugh about it.

Ying: Kong, you leave them alone, this is between you and me.

Kong: (Stops laughing) oh that right, this is our family matter tell me where did the twin go? Did you hide them when we were not looking?

Ying: What if I did, what are you going to do about it? You let the crane brothers to kidnap them under your nose. Now why should I hand them over to you now?

Kong: They did it on their own. I did not order them to make a sudden move.

Ying: Oh, and I want to believe that you was not focus or not stupid to let someone watch them. They are a rouge you idiot, they will do thing on their own.

Tigress and Po listen to them arguing while Po feels a little tense about this.

Po: What should we do now? All they doing are arguing with each other.

Tigress: Right now, we have to call the others in… what the?

All four of them hear commotion outside when some of Kong's men are sent flying pass them in the air.

Kong is distracted when Ying decides to charges at him.

He punches him on the face that sent him flying while Shifu and his students reunite with the others.

Ying: What happen out there?

Shifu: One of his men spotted us and they start a fight, they need better men, they weak.

Ying is surprise to hear him said that while his students are happy to be together.

Monkey: So, did you find the twin?

Po: Yes we… (hears Ying screams)

They turn around to see the twin jumps on Ying while happy to see him.

Ying: Oh, you two are okay. I am sorry to getting you into this.

They purr and rub their head on him while happy to see him when Kong interrupts the moment.

Kong: I see that they did not left this room yet. Hand them over to me.

Ying: Never.

The masters get in fighting position while Kong's men rush over to his side.

Kong: Fine then, I use force then, get them and don't hurt the cubs.

The wolves charge at them while Ying looks around fast when he spots a big opening on their right.

Ying: There an opening let go.

Everyone follows him and enter in the opening while Kong growls of annoyed.

Kong: Don't let them escape.

The masters run through the opening as they find themselves outside and jump down when more wolves are charging at them.

Ying: Let go, I know a place where we can fight easy.

They follow Ying through the forest when they find themselves in a meadow while Ying hides the twin in the big hole under the tree.

Ying: Now, don't make a sound, okay?"

They meow to him while he pats their head when he hears them coming.

Ying: They coming, get in position.

Everyone is in fighting position when the wolves come out.

They charge at them and begin to fight them.

As they fight, the young masters help each other to knock out multiply men when they finally knock everyone out.

Po: All right, they knocked down.

Tigress: Except for them.

Po turns to see Kong with the crane brothers with a spar.

Po: Great.

Kong: Last chance, give me the cubs now or else be killed by us.

Ying: I choose…kicking your butting.

Kong snarls as Ying snarls back when they begin to fight.

The older masters fight with Kong while the young masters fight the crane brothers.

Po and the others fight the brothers on two-versus-one.

Crane and Viper fight Mu, Monkey and Mantis fight Pu, and Tigress and Po fight Cong.

**~ Crane brothers fight: C&V-VS-Mu~**

Mu: Give up you two. You can never stop us.

Crane: Let see about that.

Crane is going to get back on the brothers for making the twin cry, he don't want to see any kids cry, even the kids he just met.

Mu uses his spar to fight Crane while he dodges and knocks out his weapon off his weapon.

Mu: You will pay for that, loser.

Viper: Don't you dare call him loser.

She charges and wraps his body while grabbing one wings and going 'why you hitting yourself'' three time.

Mu gets annoyed when he grabs Viper by the neck.

He is about to kill her when Crane grabs his neck and take him up while releasing Viper.

Viper: Thanks.

Crane: You welcome.

They charge at him when he uses his claws to fight back.

They dodge each attack when Crane get a minor scratch on the neck.

Mu: Shoot, I miss.

Crane: I won't.

Crane uses The Wing of Justice and knocks down Mu that broke his left wing and right leg.

Mu: My wing and leg, you will pay.

Viper: Not a chance.

Viper grabs her ribbon that she has tie on her neck and tie up Mu likes she did to the gorilla who attack her father.

Crane: Nice one, well done.

Viper: Well thank you kind sir.

They chuckle and play around a little while Mu is a little weak and unable to move.

**~M & M-VS-Pu ~**

Monkey and Mantis head to the bamboo forest while Pu follows them when he lost them.

He is the smartest one in his brothers, but he can fight well.

Pu: Come on, loser, I cannot hide from me forever.

He walks pass Mantis and Monkey while he hide high while they plan something.

Mantis: (Whispers) so, what should be doing with him? He look likes the smartest one in the gang.

Monkey: (Whispers) oh I know come here.

Monkey has a sneaky plan when he goes to Pu.

He lands in front of him while Pu has his weapon ready.

Pu: Decides to come out, where is your little friend, too scare to face me.

Monkey: Yes he is, and I can tell you where he is.

Pu: Where is he?

Monkey asks him to come over while he walks closer and closer when Monkey shows him his fist.

He opens it to show Mantis as he paralyzes him and drop to the ground.

Monkey: Work every time.

Mantis: Yep.

They high five each other while they go tie him up with tree vine and get to their friends.

**~ T & P-VS-Cong ~**

Po and Tigress has a little trouble dealing with Cong, he is the brain of them all.

Po is even tired of dealing with him.

Cong: What is wrong tired already?

Po: Well yeah, fight with you.

Cong growls while he fights with Po first then Tigress when she breaks the weapon with her paw.

Even Cong is surprise of that and has no idea how she did that.

Cong: How in China you did that?

Tigress: Now why should I tell you that?

While he is mad, he has forgotten Po when he body slams him that breaks his right wing and unconscious.

Tigress: Nice one Po.

She kisses his cheek that makes him blushes and ties him up when the others get together with them.

They place the brothers together while tie them to the tree and go help their masters.

**~ Fighting Kong ~**

Shifu and Ying are having some trouble dealing with Kong while he blocks their attack and sent them flying.

Ying: I swear, why does he has to be good?

Shifu: Right now, don't question the nature and focus of dealing with him.

Ying: Easy for you to say, remember how hard for us to fight him when it is Feng and Mei…are you thinking what I am thinking.

Shifu: Yes I am.

Ying has a plan while Shifu first charges at him, Kong smiles evil and charges as well when he gets a scratch from Ying's kunai knives and get punch and kick on the face by Shifu.

He is sent flying through the forest while Ying rushes over to Shifu, as he is happy.

Ying: Can't believe that work. Good thing that we have to study each other moves.

Shifu: Indeed.

That when Po and the others come over while Ying is happy that they have defeated the brothers.

Ying: Wow, you defeat the brothers. I can see that Shifu has train you well.

Po: Hey you two.

Ying smiles when they hear angry roar from Kong and see him charging at him mad.

Po: He's mad.

Ying: Not good. Be careful he get uncontrollable when he is angry after punching on the face.

Monkey: Now you tell us.

They dodge his attack while they surround him, as Kong is extremely mad that you can tell in his eye.

As they fight, Yin and Yang watch them fight while scare of their second uncle.

They want to help their uncle, but too afraid to move because of Kong's anger.

The masters charge at him when he knocks out the masters at the Jade Palace and gives Ying a serious scar on the right arm that make the twin surprise and mad.

Before Kong can give him another blow, Shifu knocks him down while Tigress grabs Ying and rush over to the others.

Viper: Are you okay?

Crane: He gives him a bad scar, it look really deep. Can you go on?

Ying covers his wound and nod to them when Kong gets up and snarls at them.

Kong: All of you are getting on my last nerves; I am going to kill you all.

Po: Man, does he always get angry after getting hit on the face?

Ying and Shifu nod slowly that makes Po gulps of fear while they see Kong breathing hard and mad.

He gives another roar and charges at them, but this time, he attacks Tigress.

Po: Tigress!

Tigress is having trouble catch up his speed when she remembers the move she learned from Ying.

He catches her first kick, then her second punch, next block her kick, and finally going to a punch when he deflects himself from her and gives her a kick on the stomach that sent her flying where the twin is.

After she lands, she coughs out blood and going to get kill by Kong when he gets attacks by the twin.

She and the others are surprise and shock of the twin action.

Ying: Yin, Yang!

Kong is having trouble getting the twin, when he grabs Yin's tail Yang bites his paw.

He is getting annoyed when he sent them in the air that scare Ying and the others on what he is going to do next when they give him a deep scar.

Yin scratches his left eye while Yang scratches his nose as he screams in pain.

He covers his face while they rush over to Tigress and check on her to see is she okay.

Tigress: Wow, never knew that you have that in you.

They wiggle their tail while Ying and the others rush over as Ying grabs the twin and hug them of relief.

Ying: Oh my god, I thought that he would have done something to you when he sent you in the air. Don't you ever do that again, got it?

Besides reliefs, he is upset that they disobey him when he notices the twin looking at the wound on his right arm.

He realizes that they did it because Kong hurt him and is going to hurt Tigress when he smiles at them.

Ying: I'm okay, thank you for worrying.

That when they hear Kong snarls and madder than before.

Kong: If I can't have the twin, then no one can.

He is planning to kill the twin that makes Ying mad when he gives the twin to Tigress, grabs the Sword of Heroes, and charges at him.

Shifu: Ying wait!

Even the twin meows of worry as they watch Ying and Kong fight each other when Kong pulls out his double blade sword and start fighting with them.

Po and the Fives have not seen him fight like that before, even Shifu never seen him like this before.

Ying and Kong go sword fight at each other when Ying breaks one sword that makes Kong mad.

Kong: How dare you?

Ying: I will not let you harm my family ever again.

Ying scars him on the right likes he did to him and makes him chase him through the forest.

Po: Where is he going?

Shifu: Tigress, stay here with the twin, we will go after him.

Tigress nods as they left that make the twin struggles in her arm while she soothes them.

Tigress: Don't worry, everything is going to be okay.

They want to go after him, but she won't let them when they begin to cry.

It even makes her sad while they cuddle in her arm.

Meanwhile, Shifu and his students try to follow Ying when they find him and Kong in the middle of the forest while dodging each blade.

Kong is getting more and more irritated when Ying knocks out his sword out of his paw and point the sword at him.

Shifu: Stop Ying, this is not the way of the masters. Revenges are not the way of the master, not what Master Oogway taught us.

Ying is breathing hard while listening to him and keeping an eye on Kong.

Po: Yeah, and what would Mei-Xeng and Feng think, huh?

Ying finally calm down while Shifu and his students relax a little.

Ying: Thank you for reminding them for me, thank you, and they will understand what I am doing.

Viper: What do you mean?

Out of nowhere, Ying uses the Sword of Heroes' ability and cut down every tree that will land in top of them while he tosses the sword next to Shifu.

Shifu: Ying, what are you doing?

Ying grabs Kong so he won't escape when he turns to them.

Ying: Making sure that he won't kill anyone again, and tell the twin that I love and hope for a great future for them.

Before the trees fall on them, Shifu sees tears coming from Ying's eye.

Shifu screams his name when the trees finally land it on them that causes the snow to fall from every tree and land on top of them.

They move the snow and see the trees on them.

They are sad that Ying sacrifices himself to save the twin and the evil from taking over the world.

Before they know it, they hear footstep coming turn to see the twin running with Tigress behind them.

Po: Tigress, I thought that you are holding the twin.

Tigress: I was, but when we heard a crash, I got surprise, lose focus, and then they escape from my grip. What happen, where is Ying and Kong?

That when Tigress sees a worry looks on his face, she notices that it is not good.

Tigress: What happen to them?

Po: Well…he…he…

Later they hear the twin meowing and turn around to see them looking around when they get to the trees.

They start sniffing while Po tells Tigress what happen that make Tigress upsets and sad when the twin catches the scent of Ying.

They begin to scratch the trees, but it cannot move while the masters begin to cry of the loss when Shifu walks up to them.

They notice Shifu walking over with a sad look while asking for his help of moving the tree, but he cannot and pat their head.

Shifu: Yin, Yang, your uncle love and care for you very much. He wishes you a good future. You may not understand now, but soon you will.

He sees sadness and tears in their eye when he hugs them.

That when something happen that surprise everyone.

Yin: Uncle Ying.

Yang: Uncle Ying.

He stops hugging them as they continue calling his name while crying.

Po: They talking….they talking, this is incredible and sad.

Yin: Want…Uncle Ying.

Yang: Want…Uncle Ying.

They kept on calling his name and wanting him here as they cry while Shifu is sad for them for losing another, and finally family that they have.

Shifu: It's okay, it's okay, we are here for you. You are not along; we are your new family now.

They hug him back while the masters walk over and hug each other.

After they hug, they build a gravestone with Ying's name on the stone and left.

Tigress is holding Yin and Yang as they sleep in her arm.

Po: They will have a trouble time while growing up now. Even though Kong is evil, he is their uncle and they lose both their uncle.

Tigress: Indeed, but they will burden this alone. We are here for them, and they are a part of our family.

Shifu: Yes, they need all the love and care they need while growing up.

Mantis: Look at the bright side.

Crane: What bright side?

Mantis: They are with us, learning the right way of kung fu, and have a lot of fun while growing up.

Po: Oh right, that is true. We can teach the right way of life, and even Shifu can tell them about their parents. This is great.

Tigress smiles down at them while happy about it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Preview: Po: Oh right, that is true. We can teach the right way of life, and even Shifu can tell them about their parents. This is great._

_Tigress smiles down at them while happy about it._

* * *

After Ying sacrifice himself to kill Kong, the world is now save from evil, but Yin and Yang have lost their only royal family left.

So, Po and his friends will have to protect and raise them.

As for the brothers, they throw them to prison for all the murders and child kidnapping they have done before heading home.

They arrive to the Valley of Peace and head to the Jade Palace rest.

After they settle down, they begin raising the twin while they are sad of losing their uncle who cares for them.

However, they have the masters whose love them, and they know that they don't want to be sad.

Even before bedtime, Shifu would always tell story about his time with their family.

He also begins training them to control their strength, temper, and become great master likes their families were.

Sooner later, they begin to smile a lot again that makes the masters happy, especially Tigress.

She really enjoy having the twin around while happy to spend time with Po.

Tigress is in charge of training them all the Tiger-Style she learns, even on the training with their strength and temper.

**~5 months later, Training Hall~**

Shifu is training with the masters while the twin goes train the basic moves first while watching they train.

He is training them about sneak attack with Po and Monkey, Mantis and Viper, and Crane and Tigress.

Mantis, Crane, Tigress, and Viper has their turn and it is Po and Monkey turn.

Po is going through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors when Monkey sneaks attack him and later sticks two fingers up his nose, "Ha, two points for Monkey. Light out Po."

He is about to knocks him out when they are interrupt by the twin's sound while playing with each other.

Po finds his changes and attack Monkey when they sent flying to the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom by the wooden warrior.

He is on top of Monkey while he said, "Ha, four points for Po."

"You can't count that," Monkey denied that is a point or involve in training.

Then Shifu stomps the floor while they walk over as Po and Monkey get up, "I don't care your childish score point, the point of this sneak attack is do the unexpected."

He distracts Po with his unusual face and makes his fall which make his point, "See, the unexpected, Monkey good work on your sneak attack, but fail to stay focus."

"It is not my fault master; the twin distracts me with their cute and-"

"I know, and that is a good way of distracting method even though they suppose to be training," he turns to them while they smile and waggle their tail cute at him.

He shook his head when he calls the training end while they can relax now, but he wants the twin to continue training a little longer for playing on training.

They give him the cutest cub pout face, which adore the masters, even Tigress, but she and Shifu know that training is important, and also discipline.

Tigress goes watch them train for five more minutes while Po goes make lunch and others stay to watch them as well.

"Man, he is going hard on them. They are only kids, they don't know better," said Mantis.

"Yes, but they need to know that training and discipline is important to learn, besides, five minutes does not hurt," said Tigress.

"Which it is now, right?" said Viper.

Tigress realizes that five minutes is up while she calls them in.

They turn and run up to Tigress; Yin hugs her leg while Yang climbs and sits on her shoulder.

She smiles at them when it is lunchtime; they head out while Tigress carries Yin like a baby and Yang on her shoulder.

They arrive to the kitchen to see Shifu there already while Po finishes making lunch, which they are having noodle soup.

Yin is thinking about dumpling when Po places down dumplings for her and Yang.

She yelps of joy while she nearly falls down when Tigress catches her in time.

She turns around and smiles while Tigress shook her head.

They get to their seat and enjoy lunch while the twin learns to feed themselves, which they can feed themselves.

Even their strength is improving nicely as they eat their soup and dumplings.

After eating, they decide to let the twin plays outside before starting training again.

They went to the Training Hall and let them play in the snow.

While they play, Po and the others watch them while talking about them.

"They improve a lot after Kong's death. They learn how to control their strength, and they didn't even lose their temper for a while," said Viper.

"Yes, they are indeed Feng and Mei-Xing's kids. They even change a bit too," said Tigress.

"Yeah, they talk a lot now, they can read faster, and what else?" said Po.

"Yin has become more playful, but still a little shy. She seems to like to dance and sing while she matures a bit. Yang, on the other hand, become serious now, matures a bit than Yin, like sing and dancing, and he becomes more protective to Yin."

"Yeah, especially become serious, he reminds me of you," Tigress glares at Po while he becomes nervous.

The others shook their head when Crane notices the twin watching them, "Uh-oh, look like someone is looking over here."

Everyone looks to see him right, Yin and Yang have a confuse look on when Monkey sees something wrong.

"I am having a feeling that they are going to do something to us," he is right, they have snowball behind them.

The masters have a worry look one when they begin throwing at them.

"Watch out," the masters run away from them while they chase after them.

While they are throwing snowball, Tigress decides to throw one back when Po calls, "Snowball fight!"

They begin throwing snowball at each other and it is going on for a while.

Finally, they are tired from playing that they are laying on the snow and breathing hard.

Yin is lying on Tigress's stomach and Yang's head is on her stomach while she pats her head, "That was fun, can't believe that you two do that."

"Yep," she rubs on her stomach while purring that makes Tigress while Yang said, "I never knew you were this fun. Master Shifu told us that you are the hardcore type. What make you change like this?"

Tigress realizes about this too when she sits up and holds Yin in her arm, "I think it is because of you two. Ever since you two came, I am starting to feel comfortable and happy to be around you two. It is likes you two are my children that I never have."

"If you feel that way, way not go ask Po to be your husband. That make more sense since you two like each other and all," Tigress and Po starting to blush while the twin has a conversation with each other.

Even the others laugh, surprise, and agree with them when Tigress begins to chase them while embarrass about it.

While this is happening, Shifu is standing at the entry and watching Tigress chasing the twin.

Later, they jump over her and run over to Shifu for protection that stop her.

"Master Shifu…I…uh…" said Tigress.

Shifu raises his paw and said, "I heard and seen what happen here, and I got to say….that you should go out with Po. He is a perfect match for you."

"SHIFU!" Po and Tigress yells together while their friends laugh at them while Yin giggles and Yang smirks.

"Still, I want to know, did Ying tells you anything about marriages and stuff," he asks the twin and they nod.

Yin goes hug Tigress while purring on her leg while Yang said, "He tells us about how our parents get together and all, but not tell us how they got us."

Everyone looks at them worry while glad that they do not know how marriages work, "That is alright, when you two get older, you will know."

Yin and Yang stare at each other while confuse when Shifu wants everyone in the Training Hall for more training.

**~AFTER TRAINING~**

Po and Tigress are going shopping for more foods while Viper and the others watch the twin.

While they are shopping, Po said, "Man, this is so embarrassing. I cannot believe that the twin knows about the marriages and stuff. What is Master Ying teaching them?"

"It is too late now since we cannot talk to him about it. I means we cannot go out, we different. Two different animals, as a couples, what would the children look like," said Tigress.

Po agrees with her when they stop and thinks about it, "So, what you really think about it?"

Tigress thinks about it and she is not sure when they look at each other, "I think that…(Po looks at her worry)….that….I would love to go out with you."

Po looks surprise, but happy while they stare into each other eye when Tigress felt a bump on the leg that surprise her and Po.

She looks down to see Yin sitting while shaking her head and looking up, "How…what are you doing here?"

"Don't ask me, ask your friends. We have nothing to do with this?" they look behind her to see them hiding while piss.

"W-what are you guys doing here? I thought we were supposed to go shopping while you guys go watch the twin?" Po sounds mad when they see a smirk in their face, "Why are you guys looking us like that?"

"We heard the whole thing," said Monkey.

Now, they become nerves while Po repeats what he said when Viper said, "_Everything_."

They blush of embarrassment while being torture of their teasing.

They even tell Shifu about it and he agrees as well as he, as a father, tells Po, "Hope you have a happy time together, but don't do anything to her."

Po and Tigress cannot take this torture anymore when Yin jumps on Tigress to give her a hug while tell the masters to stop teasing them, and she looks serious.

Even Yang agrees, and that make Tigress and Po happy.

They finally let it off, but they want Po to tell his dad about it too.

Of course, Po will not, they goes 'yes you will', 'no I will not' many time until Po give in and tells his dad.

Before they know it, everyone in the valley knows about their relationship.

Po and Tigress is annoyed of it, but they get used to it.

Later, the twin got Crane and Viper together as well, and now they know how it feel to be tease at, but they get used to it.

Somehow, the masters cannot believe that the twin got four masters together; even Mantis and Monkey don't want part of it.

While the masters are happy that they met the children of Mei-Xing and Feng as they are happy to have them with them

* * *

This is the finally chapter of this story, and yes the twin actually got Crane and Viper together. Hey, I did not say that it is only PoXTigress together. I decide to get them together in the end.

I will write about them together in other stories.


End file.
